Moblin
I Moblins (モ リ ブ リ ン Moriburin ?, Molblin) sono nemici ricorrenti nella serie di Legend of Zelda. Sono mostri simili a maiali o bulldog appartenenti alla razza Blin, che spesso risiede nelle foreste. Portano spesso lance, ma sono noti per trasportare anche spade, mazze e arco e frecce. Mentre la maggior parte dei Moblins sono semplicemente minion senza molte spiegazioni, ci sono diverse eccezioni di singoli Moblin che appaiono nella storia del loro gioco in una certa misura. Apparizioni The Legend of Zelda I Moblins brandiscono le lance e si trovano spesso negli Overworld. Sono disponibili in due colori: rosso e blu, con il blu che richiede più colpi per la sconfitta. Le loro lance possono essere bloccate dallo scudo di Link. Segreti Moblins possono essere trovati nascosti in Hidden Holes in tutto il Overworld, dove danno Link Rupees. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link A differenza di The Legend of Zelda, i Moblins sembrano essere alti e magri come risultato della prospettiva di scorrimento laterale del gioco. I Moblins sono disponibili in quattro varietà: rosso, blu e due diverse tonalità di arancio. Un arancione Moblin addebita direttamente a Link, accoltellato di fronte a sé e detrae punti esperienza da Link all'impatto; l'altro resta a distanza, lanciando lance a Link. I Moblins rossi portano lance e possono pugnalare sia in alto che in basso allo stesso modo di Iron Knuckles. I Moblins blu pendono bassi e lanciano la loro lancia invece di pugnalare in alto. ' I Moblins si trovano in tutto il Mondo Oscuro. Camminano in linea retta e lanciano periodicamente lance che possono essere deviate dallo scudo di Link, e si trovano frequentemente accanto ai Tauri più pesantemente corazzati. I Moblini sono la controparte degli Arcieri della Guardia di Hyrule del Mondo della Luce. Questo è stato il primo gioco in cui Moblins aveva un aspetto suino piuttosto che come quello originale del bulldog. Non furono mai nominati ufficialmente in inglese, ma la versione giapponese del gioco li identificò come Moblins. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening I Moblins appaiono in diverse aree sull'isola di Koholint; i più diffusi sono i Mysterious Woods, la grotta Moblin nei pressi del Monte. Tamaranch e ad ovest di Goponga Swamp. Per la prima volta, Moblins brandisce Swords and Shields. A differenza degli altri Moblin, che attaccano vagando senza meta e sparando frecce a Link quando è a portata di mano, i Moblins con le spade si avvicinano al giocatore, in modo simile alle Hyrule Guards di A Link to the Past. C'è anche un mini-boss parlante conosciuto come il Re Moblin, che rapisce l'animale domestico di Madam MeowMeow, Bow-Wow. Inoltre, i maialini dei maialini come in Link to the Past appaiono sotto il nome di Pig Warriors (ブ タ ブ リ ン | Butablin | Pigblin). Pig Warriors appare principalmente nella prateria Ukuku e Tal Tal Heights. ' I Moblins compaiono solo nel Sacred Forest Meadow quando Link è un adulto. Vengono trovati due tipi di Moblins, con i più comuni che brandiscono lance e caricano a Link quando lo vedono. Tipicamente, una lancia Moblin emette un grido prima di caricare dando a Link abbastanza tempo per togliersi di mezzo; per sconfiggerli, Link deve attaccarli da dietro con Hookshot, Bow o Master Sword (quando hanno la schiena contro Link), oppure può strisciarli di soppiatto per evitare lo scontro. Un singolo Club Moblin si trova all'estremità del labirinto di prati della Foresta Sacra che conduce all'ingresso del Tempio della Foresta. Quando Link esce dal Tempio della Foresta, il Club Moblin si trova sul lato opposto del passaggio. Nella versione Master Quest del gioco, un secondo Club Moblin può essere trovato nello Spirit Temple. A differenza della maggior parte dei nemici, i Moblins non possono essere bersagliati Z in Ocarina of Time. Di conseguenza, Navi non può identificare questi nemici come Moblins. de:Moblin en:Moblin es:Moblin zh-tw:莫力布林 Categoria:Nemici di The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Nemici di Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Categoria:Nemici di A Link to the Past